


Old Hearts Die Harder than Old Habits

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there are only so many places the Doctor can go when it all falls apart (again).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Hearts Die Harder than Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> set post new!Who series 3.

"I wasn't going to come," he says.

"I know that you believe that."

The Doctor shakes his head, lets himself be pulled into a hug, head cradled as he sobs the way he hasn't since— the Master.

He's not okay. He—Rose with not-quite-him, Jack and Martha—they'll be—they don't need him. None of them need him.

New body—geeky like him, but that—he can see Castiel underneath. Hands rub his back and card through his hair and he feels—

After he loses everything, he comes here to an angel. It's habit.


End file.
